cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
J Andres
=Geography= The Nation of J Andres is a small nation by the standards of many of the world's superpowers, but spans most of the area covered by the former Maritime Colony of Rhode Island, as well as parts of the former Massachusetts Bay Colony. It is located on the Atlantic Ocean. Terrain The Terrain of J Andres is mostly hilly, with some level areas, but few. The only dominating landform, is the Narragansett Bay, which is J Andres' connection to the rest of the world by trade. Climate J Andres climate is very different from the summer and the winter. During the winter, the temperature can reach below 0 degrees and often suffer from blizzards. During the summer, the temperature can reach up to 95. Hurricanes, in their strongest form, are very rare in J Andres, but have been known to hit the area in the past. =History= For Information of J Andres' Military History, visit J Andres' Wars United States of America For 230 years (1776-2006), the nation of J Andres did not exist. Instead, all of its citizens were part of the United States of America, a capitalist nation that spanned most of North America. However, on January 6th, 2006, Earth changed. Violence had spread throughout the globe since the September 11th attacks on the Unied States, and the nations of the world were at each others throats. Throughout the world, a series of revolts took place, where the large nations of yesteryear were broken up into much smaller nations. Maritime Colony of Rhode Island The former state of Rhode Island, managed to stay together for a long time. After the Governor saw that the United States as a nation would be dissolved, he seceed from the Union, those forming the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. The Colony existed for about nine months before the citizens decided that the new government was not fit to stand. The Maritime Colony of Rhode Island dissolved in Early September and J Andres was founded on September 23rd. It was simply formed by a group of citizens living around Georgiaville Pond, in the town of Porto Georgiaville declaring their sovernity. The nation was a mess and had no guidance until Josef Mercton emerged as a leader after the Initation War. The Early Wars Main Article: The Initiation War & The Australian Campaign The young nation was eager for glory in the end of September, and Josef Mercton believed that the glory the citizens was looking for, could be found in war. On September 28th, the nation declared war on a small nation called Opustopia. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only a quick engagement at Old Quarry Hill. Opustopia was thrown into anarchy. Peace was quickly declared and the army returned home victorious. The General of the Army, Josef Mercton, was nominated to become the President. With Josef Mercton as the new President General, he flexed his new found political power once more, this time at the Australian Nation of Alirouvert. This became known as the Australian Campaign. Mercton only directed his troops into the Battle of Cancancoring, in which the J Andres military was defeated horribly, and went home. Mercton blamed the loss of "Home Field Advantage." Although the war was largely unpopular, Mercton survived in politics because no one else wanted power of a young nation that had no established government at that point. Establishment of Government In October, a formal government was set up. The Nation would be led by a combination of the "Commune" and the President. The Commune worked similar to the senate of other nations; each municipality in the nation was granted one Senator. All together the senators made up the Commune and formally passed the laws. The President of J Andres, would be elected by the Commune, once every six months, and would carry out the laws as well as control the military. The Capital of Endor Cuidad rapidly grew with many more governmental buildings. The Commune declared Taoism as the nation's national religion. Economic Success Shortly into October, the President General was being called "The Bringer of Prosperity." The Nation had reached a time of economic greatness and President General Mercton was given credit for the economic success. Much of this success, was also due to the joining of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. This alliance provided J Andres with money to kick start the economy. The money was put into housing and building projects and the population skyrocketed. Many businesses grew during this period and have become dominating corporations today. Such as Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech. Dictatorship The nation survived in its transitional form for quite some time, but on October 19th, between the opinions of the people and the Commune, the nation switched to Authoritorian Rule. President General Mercton was given complete control of the country. The Commune remained intact as a formality, and it was also tasked with being second-in-command. In the event of the death of the President, the Commune would choose a replacement. President General Mercton, although a dictator, retained the love of his people. He was mainly a people person and had many events to better his public image. Such as nationwide rallys on the country's one month anniversary to celebrate the beginning of the J Andres Air Force and Tank Divisions. October Massacre Main Articles: The October Massacre (J Andres History) and The October Massacre (Global History) J Andres was a combatant nation during the Sons of Liberty War, being called by some the October Massacre, although others call it The War of the Rising Son. J Andres was a supporter of the war before the declaration and voted for the war in the Assembly. President General Mercton was displeased with the MDP signed between the Sons of Liberty and the International Communist Party, and was outraged with 48 hour cease fire, although he accepted it and was patient. J Andres attacked the nation of Ni66urville. This was a major step in J Andres history as it was the first time tanks and an air force were used. The War was over almost as soon as it began, Peace was declared with the Sons of Liberty surrender in less than 24 hours. It was originally predicted that the International Communist Party would aid the Sons of Liberty, but this was not so, and they were easily beaten into submission. The war influenced the direction of J Andres in many ways. Colonel Richards gained immense popularity due to his success in the Orlando Offensives. He was given much credit and was praised as a hero. Richards may begin to gain power in ways similar to Mercton. J Andres was also named the Commander of the fourth Multi-National Division after the war as well, something else Richards is credited with. Important Links Nordreich Declaration of War NADC Declaration of War Sons of Liberty Surrender War of the Monkeys Main Articles: War of the Monkeys On Halloween, shortly after the troops returned home from Ni66urville, J Andres military was deployed to help out a NADC member nation that had come under attack by a rouge nation Monkeymanisland. The war initally was working out well, and was being fought on foreign soil. However, the enemy counterattacked and brought the war to J Andres in the city of Cranston. The battle in Cranston waged for three days with the enemy forces never letting up, however, on November 3rd, the end of the war was in sight. J Andres finally managed to force the Monkey troops out of the city. =Government and Politics= J Andres is currently lead by a dictatorship. Currently the title this leader recieves is "President," but the official law states the the leader may choose his own title. The current President of J Andres is President General Josef Mercton. The Commune of J Andres, was once the legislative branch of the government, but with the coming of Authoritarian rule, this was abolished. The Commune exists as a formality only, as a bookkeeping department, a place which records are kept. As well as these two distinct portions of government, two Departments have been established: The Department of War and Defense, and the Department of Foreign Affairs. Each Department is lead by a Minister. The current ministers for these two department, respectfully are: Colonel Woodrow Kissinger and Mickey Bethesda. Foreign Relations and Military J Andres conducts most of its foreign relations through its Alliance, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. J Andres joined this alliance in Early October, and has been an active participant since. J Andres has a seat in the NADC Assembly, and is also the Foreign Ambassador to Yellow Team Alliances, and the Current Commandant of the 6th Multi-National Division. The Military of J Andres currently includes an Army and an Air Force. The dictator of the country is given the top position in the military; currently this is President General Josef Mercton. At this time the 2nd in command of the military is Minister Colonel Woodrow Kissinger, and 3rd Colonel Ben Richards. =Administrative Divisions= Districts J Andres consists of four districts at this time. Currently, there is no government at the district level, and they are for geographical purposes only. *Capital District, Includes Endor Cuidad and Fort Farnum as well as Porto Georgiaville and the surrounding area. *Providence District, Includes the City of Providence and most of the surrounding area west of the water. Economic Center of the Nation. *Norte District, Includes the City of Woonsocket and most of Northern Rhode Island *Wheat District, Most of Western Rhode Island, area where most of the nation's wheat is grown. =Economy= The Economy of J Andres is astounding for a nation of its size and age. Due to starter aid provided by the NADC, J Andres had a great economic boom early on in its lifetime. This economic boom helped to spur construction projects and gave citizens higher incomes. During this initial growth period, some monopolies began to form in some areas, especially in those areas the controlled J Andres natural resources, Aluminum and Wheat. Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech in particular are the strongest performing companies in the nation. Around 60% of employed citizens work in resource harvesting, for the gathering of the Aluminum and Wheat, with about 75% of them working at Ocean Side Aluminum or Woonsocket Wheat. =Demographics= The Primary ethnic group is Spanish in J Andres, but they only make up 55% of the population. Although the population is Spanish, many hail from Europe and the official language is indeed English. The following are some of the major cities in J Andres *Endor Cuidad Population 300, The Capital of J Andres *Providence Population 250, The Economic Center *Fort Farnum Military Population 200, Main Military Instalation of J Andres *Cranston Population 250, A city thriving in the ruins of a battlefield Religion The first act of the J Andres Commune was to set a method in which a national religion would be selected. The current national religion is Taoism, but it may change at any time when a majority of citizens follow other religions. Taoism accounts for 40% of the population, with Roman Catholics at around 30%. Education Education in J Andres is superb. It is entirely government funded from Kindergarden and secondary education is included in High School, so all students leave school with a career. The Literacy rate is over 97%. =Culture= J Andres is still trying to establish a national identity and culture. It's citizens are extremly patriotic and often attend nationwide rallies held to honor the military. Some sports are gaining popularity, but none have reached mainstream attention. Instead the national pasttime seems to be following the military's successes and failures. Category: NationsCategory: North Atlantic Defense Coalition